


Fun Fight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fun Fight

**Title:** Fun Fight  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Death by fluff, have your insulin ready!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #98: Pillow  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** There's nothing like a good fight to get the blood boiling.

  
~

Fun Fight

~

“Careful!” Harry yelled as Neville was hit in the face.

Neville sputtered, swinging at Teddy, who ducked, giggling.

The battle raged, both Harry and Neville falling to Teddy’s tactics as Remus and Severus watched, clearly amused.

“Bedtime,” Remus finally announced, ignoring Teddy’s protests.

After a hug from Teddy, Neville collapsed on the sofa. Harry and Severus were whispering together in the corner, and when Remus returned, they left hastily, Neville recognising the look of arousal in Harry’s eyes.

“Tired?” Remus purred.

Neville grinned. “No. That pillow fight was...fun.”

“Time for more fun, then,” Remus said, leading him to bed.

~


End file.
